EAT
The Ichor, Scylla, Filament, Salmacis, Loom, Naiad, DROWNING, The Flesh of the Other, The Invading Ink, The Living Sea, The Learning King, Pool of Tears, Panthalassa, The Enchantress of All Tides, Rusalka, Styx, The Sea of Knowledge, Subject Echo Alpha Tango, Sirara, Timor Aquam Vivam, The Waters of Lethe, Flood Control, Water-That-Isn't, The Swamp of Sorrows, Blood of Earth, The Music of the Waves, Darwin's Theory Fucker, Ceto, Freak Designation Xi - À BAO A QU, Mariana, PRE14. EAT is an eldritch abomination best described as a hive mind of water. The letters of its name are said to stand for Epping AquaTarkus, but rumours have surfaced of other names. One that has come up a lot is Evolutionary Adverse Trigger.'' EAT works by 'eating' a body of water (''e.g. a lake, a human) and replacing the water with its own identical "ink." it has been said that its feminine. A human filled with EAT will behave peculiarly and is said to be a part of the hive mind known as The Camper. Individual bodies of the Camper are, at times, referred to as EAT's "arms", and may transform into the rebellious, Indisen through unknown causes and means. Blogs focusing on EAT tend to focus on progression, obsessions, and water or ink. In The Shuffling Madness it is described as being life, growth, and change incarnate and in Mephi it describes itself as the embodiment of evolution. EAT's motives may at times appear more benign than those of other Fears, typically displaying great will to absorb knowledge. OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING ''even shows it offering aid to Jordan Dooling. It is the primary Fear in the Topography Genera multiple blog story. When it first came into public consciousness in Jordan Eats Normally Now, its communication seemed exclusively related to progressive rock, leading the Runner society of Genera to dismiss EAT as little of a threat. Testing in Progress seems to suggest that EAT has evolved considerably, though the full extent of its progression is as yet unknown. It does not appear in the Topography Genera Center's records as they do not believe it exists. In the blog ''An Only Puppet, it may have appeared in a dream to the protagonist, Puppet. He seems to be very deeply disturbed as he tries to describe its "face." During a Livestream, shortly after being possessed by an entity, he begins to cry, whispering and repeating "Its face... its face..." He mentioned being sucked under water by thousands of tentacles. Puppet describes it as "making Cthulhu look like a newborn octopus" and stated that it "hurt to remember face." An interesting note is that, when using pronouns for EAT, it is referred to as "it" and "her," but never "she." Gallery EAT.PNG|EAT, as portrayed in the RPG Ink_Doodle2.jpg|A sketch of EAT as it appeared in Axel's dreams (from Ink) PRE14.jpg|Poster by Staccato Fears 013 EAT.jpg|Drawn by Acelegin The Epping AquaTarkus.jpg|Drawn by Jasper EAT-Panopticon RPG.png|EAT in Panopticon: The Fear Mythos RPG Eat by kenichi dapuppy-d6ldpcp.png|EAT's true form in The Cloudverse, as drawn by Kiro Cloudwatcher Eat-screenshot.jpg Category:The Fears Category:EAT Category:In The Shuffling Madness Category:Topography Genera